Redemption
by Cat2000
Summary: Ok, this is what I want to happen if Revan (female version) goes to the dark side. And this would be if the romance subplot is followed with Carth. And I know that the ending like this got dummied out, but I haven't seen it, so any similaritesdifferences


Revan stood over Malak's body, holding her lightsaber. She knew that she should feel triumphant that she had managed to kill her biggest enemy and was now able to reclaim her title of Dark Lord... But she didn't. She felt tired, and perhaps a little sad.

Revan felt someone enter the room just behind her, but didn't turn round, assuming that it was just Bastila. So the spoken words caught her by surprise:

"I knew you would defeat Malak." 

Revan whirled round. "Carth!" she hissed. 

For, indeed, it _was _Carth. Carth who had fled Revan on the Unknown World, but sworn to save her. To bring her back. Carth who had caused her to... 

But no. Revan refused to think of that. Thoughts like that weakened her. So, instead, she said with a cruel note in her voice, "You shouldn't have come here, Carth." 

Carth took a step forward, and Revan had to fight not to move away from him. She cursed inwardly. How could he make her feel like this? 

Carth smiled slightly bitterly. "Going to kill me, Revan?" he asked softly. "I don't think you'll be able to. This isn't you. None of this is." 

Revan hesitated. Something about Carth's words were making sense. Something tugged at the feelings she had buried when she had turned to the dark side. Trying to bring them back to the surface. And would have succeeded had not Bastila chosen that precise moment to barge in. 

Bastila came to a dead halt as soon as she saw Carth. "Carth!" she snarled. "I might have known that you'd be trying to ruin this in some way!" 

Carth gave Bastila a level look. "This is between me and Revan," he told her. 

"Kill him, master!" Bastila begged. "Or let _me_ do it! If you let him live, he will just betray us!" 

Revan's fingers pressed lightly on the hilt of her lightsaber, activating its bright beam. "I'm glad I get to kill you personally, Carth," she said coolly. "For old time's sake." 

Carth's blaster was in his belt, but he made no move to try and reach it. Revan knew that he would not try to defend himself. He would let her do whatever she wanted to him. 

Revan raised her lightsaber, and took a step forward. To his credit, Carth did not even flinch, let alone move back. 

Revan hesitated. Memories tugged at her mind. Memories of conversations she had had with Carth. Hadn't he called her beautiful on Korriban? 

Carth's eyes met Revan's, and she had to fight to keep from flinching. _He was finally able to trust me, _she remembered. _And I betrayed his trust. Just like Saul did._ Slowly, Revan lowered her lightsaber. Her mind flashed on Mission's face as she had forced Zaalbar to kill her. And then, she had later killed the wookie... 

Revan dropped her lightsaber with a clatter that seemed to go on for a very long time with an anguished cry, then buried her face in her hands. "Oh, god... What have I done?" she moaned. 

Carth took a tentative step forward, then reached out to gently touch Revan's arm. "You can't turn back," he told her. "But... You can redeem yourself. By killing Bastila. And then we can both stay here while the Republic blows this place up." 

"Don't listen to him, master!" Bastila cried. 

Revan slowly lowered her hands, and looked pleadingly at Carth. "You won't leave me?" she asked. 

"I won't leave you," Carth promised. 

Bastila suddenly activated her lightsaber, and leaped at Revan. Revan was only just able to pull her own lightsaber into her hands and activate it in time to block Bastila's attack. 

Carth stepped back. He wanted to help Revan, but he couldn't risk using his blaster and hurting her instead of Bastila. And he wasn't very good with melee weapons. 

Bastila suddenly sent Revan flying, and then moved in for the killing strike. But Revan used Force Whirlwind, and then struck Bastila down while she was in the air. 

Revan deactivated her lightsaber, and let it drop to the ground again. One hand went to her face, and her eyes widened as she realised that her features had returned to normal. 

Carth warily approaced Revan, and touched her shoulder. "Revan, are you all right?" he asked gently. 

Revan turned, and Carth saw that she was crying. He gave a soft sigh, and then wrapped his arms around the young jedi. Revan buried her face in his chest, and sobbed. 

After a few moments, Carth became aware that Revan was saying something. He gently lifted her head from his chest, and asked her to repeat it. 

"I said that you don't have to stay," Revan replied. "There's no sense in you dying as well. _You_ don't have anything to atone for." 

Carth smiled softly, and gently stroked Revan's hair. "You know, for a jedi, you are remarkably dense," he said in a light, teasing tone. "When you're in love with someone, you don't want to let them face _anything_, even death, alone." 

"But how can you forgive me for everything I've done?" Revan whimpered. 

Carth just held her tightly. "Do you really need to ask that?" he wanted to know. 

Tearfully, Revan nodded. "I caused the death of your wife," she whispered. "I had Zaalbar kill Mission, and then I killed him. I killed Juhani and Jolee..." 

"Sh." Carth placed a finger against Revan's lips, and then pulled her down with him. He sat against the wall, and held her against him. "How can I forgive you? Well, let's see. You killed Malak, no matter _what_ your motives were. You found the Star Forge. You helped us _all_ a lot. And, most importantly, I love you." 

Revan looked up at Carth, and then leaned forward, half-closing her eyes. Carth moved his head forward as well, and their lips met in a searing kiss even as everything around them blew up.


End file.
